


Glass Hearts Like Walls

by You_Light_The_Sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky
Summary: Every year, hundreds of skaters and dancers come to perform in front of Prince Victor, hoping to break his curse. Every year, they fail. But Yuuri’s not here to perform. If the greatest performers in the world can’t help the prince, how can Yuuri?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Yuuri dancing/skating to break a spell. I hope you enjoy this too!

The prince probably doesn’t remember this, but Yuuri does. And it’s okay. He’s a _prince_. Why would someone so important remember a nobody like Yuuri? Their first and only meeting was fleeting as snowflake kisses but Yuuri cradles it in his memories to keep it precious.

He’ll always remember the way the world looked under the hues of the water season, hues as blue as translucent ice on a lake, when he searched frantically for Vicchan and saw the prince instead, skating lazily in the moonlight. He’ll always remember the way the prince lit up when he spotted Vicchan waddling towards Yuuri, as if he was seeing the world’s rarest creature. Anyone who smiled that way at a dog had to be wonderful, had to be better than what the rumours said.

And then… then the prince started spinning, grabbing Yuuri’s hand until they were both spinning around Vicchan in a silly little dance. They laughed together, soft clouds of breath mingling with the crystal snow, until they collapsed side by side on the ice.

“We should make snow angels,” the prince whispered, their fingers almost touching, “right now. Do you think they’ll last till tomorrow?”

“Well… I…” Yuuri hadn’t known how to answer at the time, distracted by the prince’s bright eyes and Vicchan cuddling against Yuuri’s glasses. Everything Prince Victor said sounded perfect, like poetry from a fairy tale, and Yuuri was afraid (always so afraid) of ruining the air with his clumsy words.

“Your highness!” they both suddenly heard from off in the distance.

“Ah, that’s my cue to leave,” the prince (this was the moment Yuuri really realized _who_ this was) winked. “Thanks for making my night fun!”

Before Yuuri could think of anything to say, the prince glided off, disappearing into the snowfall to a line of agitated knights waiting by the ground. Yuuri might have stayed there, pressed against the ice forever, if Vicchan hadn’t licked his face and whimpered.

It wasn’t love, not yet, or even a crush, but since then, Yuuri has held that memory close in his heart. The day he felt dazzled by another person.

*

Ten years later, Yuuri stands nervously in the crowded entrance hall, trying not to bump into any other stretching skaters.

“Ahh, I need to take another image spell. Selfie, Yuuri, selfie!”

Phichit tugs Yuuri through the masses, using his other hand to direct the sunlight bird following them. The bird tweets a few times, eyes glowing, and they both smile on cue before the bird gives a flash of light and vanishes. A few moments later, an image of their faces hovers in front of them and Phichit nods in approval. He flicks the image away.

“Can you believe they have _little diamond engravings_ on their _staircase?!_ The Ice Kingdom is incredible! Oh, we need to take an image of the crystal fountain, Mom will love that. Maybe I can convince her to build something like that in the Sun Kingdom—”

“Um, wouldn’t a fountain made of ice _melt_ in your country, Prince Phi—”

“Nonsense! I’ll just hire a _really_ good ice crafter from this kingdom then! And call me _Phichit_ , Yuuri.”

“Ah, but,” Yuuri glances around at the colourful sea of performers within earshot, “we’re, um, not alone, and...”

It would be rude to address the crown prince this way when they’re in foreign land. Phichit deserves all the respect in the world and more, Yuuri has to set the right example while they’re in Ice country.

“...You’re too important,” Yuuri finishes lamely, hoping his scarf hides his blush.

From the way Phichit’s eyes sparkle, brighter than the diamonds that seem to decorate every inch of Ice’s palace, it doesn’t.

“Yuuuu...ri!” Phichit spins him around, “You’re _just_ as important. _More_ important! To me, at least! Just treat me as you always do and I won’t let anyone mess with you. Promise!”

*

True to it’s name, the Ice Palace has gardens of ice sculptures and crystal flowers crafted all over the grounds. Every column seems decorated with unnecessary amounts of intertwined glass roses and even the pathways are etched with little designs of snow spirits and bears prowling the woods. Yuuri would be afraid to step on every inch, of cracking this artistry with his clumsy feet, if Phichit hadn’t reassured him that the best ice crafters had charmed this place to resist all the armies in the world.

They easily find space to practise Phichit’s routine by the frozen lake and spend the rest of the hour going over jumps and making sure Phichit’s magic flows smoothly with his routine. Yuuri loves watching Phichit craft sunlight into animals, especially little dogs like Vicchan (Yuuri really hopes his poodle is doing well back in Hasetsu). Phichit’s favourites are his selfie-bird who takes pictures of his routines as he skates and little hamsters that cling to his shoulders when he feels like crafting them. But this routine needs something more elegant, finesse, even if Yuuri thinks hamsters and birds are just as beautiful.

This routine has winged pegasi, that move as if they’re made of clouds and moonbeams, dancing around Phichit as he stretches his hands to his audience. Yuuri loves how the pegasi glide upwards and around, and even join in the jumps, as if Phichit has become one of them.

By the end of the fifth practise round, Yuuri bursts into applause. “That was wonderful! It has to break the curse, I don’t think any other routine would do!”

“Maybe yours,” Phichi waggles his eyebrows, accepting the water Yuuri passes to him.

Yuuri looks away. “I’m not a crafter… I don’t think my routines would do the Prince any good…”

“No one specified that the routines have to have crafting in them!”

“It’s a _magic_ curse, Phichit! Why else would the Prince have to watch routines for the curse to break? They have to have crafting, it’s the only thing that makes sense!”

“He’s probably seen _thousands_ of routines like mine. All of them with some form of crafting. Remember our last Sun Champion, the one who won the Four Continents? Yuzuru Hanyu skated one of the best interpretations of _The Swan_ ever, and nothing! And that was years ago. Prince Viktor hasn’t seen many non-crafted dances. Who knows? Maybe that’s the key.”

“...I don’t think so…” Yuuri’s seen Sun Crafters like his sister do incredible things like light up the entire town of Hasetsu for two hours straight until the electricity was fixed or transform a festival night sky into a play of fireworks. People like him and his mum support them. He’s a background character, just trying to live life the best he can and spoil his dog. That’s all.

Before Phichit can disagree, the air sparkles down with snowflakes and they hear the announcements: “Calling all candidates to the main hall, the dance offerings will begin in ten minutes. Be dressed and ready to perform by then.”

Yuuri and Phichit exchange nervous and excited glances before rushing away from the lake.

*

Dancers and skaters alike crowd in the main hall like squished trout in the supermarket. Yuuri almost falls into a panic attack, but Phichit’s hand helps keep him grounded. Yuuri closes his eyes and breathes. It’s fine. He’s not performing. He’s just here to support his friend first, and his prince second. Phichit is the one who shines best when he has the people he loves with him. Yuuri can be that person. It’s _fine_ even if strangers are brushing up against Yuuri’s back by accident.

“Wow, I’m so jealous of these costumes,” Phichit moans when they see outfits that look like the milky way in silk form or smooth tree branches sewn together in ruffles.

“I think you look great,” Yuuri says over the bustle. He’s always loved the traditional Prince outfit, even if they’re only for show. Phichit tends to gravitate towards hipster clothing and the Queen always indulges him. Yuuri can’t count the number of times Phichit has snuck away from his bodyguards to drag Yuuri away for shopping or skating.

“So do you! I’m glad you decided to listen to me,” Phichit nods, eyeing Yuuri up and down.

Yuuri blushes. He’s not used to this sparkly blue outfit. Honestly, he prefers soft sweatpants and hoodies instead but dressing up with Phichit always makes him feel like he can be anything too. The colours fade in together like the hues of a jewelled ocean, they make him feel like he’s become a sea spirit, come to accompany the Sun Prince.

One by one, different groups are called into the throne room. One by one, Yuuri seems dejected faces leave, the sparkle in their eyes no longer accompanying the sparkle of their clothes.

Eventually, they call Prince Phichit’s name.

*

Yuuri doesn’t understand how Phichit isn’t shaking in his boots right now as they enter the throne room. Everything is too bright, all natural light amplified by the crystal throne and fixtures shining everywhere. Yuuri can barely see the makeshift rink that ice crafters have no doubt left for skating performers if they need it. But it’s there, somehow more intimidating than any rink that Yuuri’s seen before, and then there’s the Prince.

He’s seen Prince Viktor before, in news articles online and sometimes on television. The Prince used to skate too, being an amazing ice crafter, but with the curse… well, the Prince only appears occasionally on the news now.

But he looks as handsome as ever. His silver hair isn’t long like it was when Yuuri first met him, but somehow Yuuri finds it makes Prince Viktor more attractive somehow, more noble. He’s even dressed prince-like, in an outfit that makes Yuuri think of _The Nutcracker_.

Sitting beside him is King Mikhail, who looks like a giant or an ancient king ready to hurl a silver axe at whoever threatens his family. On the King’s other side sits Queen Elvira with worried lines under her eyes but just as intimidating. Yuuri doesn’t understand how the Prince can smile so calmly in comparison. Whatever the Prince’s curse is, it doesn’t show on the outside.

“Our next candidate is Prince Phichit of the Sun Kingdom, here to perform a rendition of _Shall we Skate_ from a popular film, _The King and the Skater,_ followed by guest.”

Prince Viktor claps while the King and Queen only nod. “Proceed.”

Phichit winks at them, before turning back to Yuuri and passing him his boots. “Wish me luck,” Phichit whispers, only the extra strained smile hinting at his nerves.

“You’ll be amazing. Go show them what the Sun Kingdom is made of,” Yuuri hides his trembling hands by gripping the boots extra tight.

Yuuri always feels a hush happen just before he watches any skater or dancer begin their routine. It’s like a different kind of magic, the kind made of anticipation, as if the whole world has decided to pause and wait for the right moment to just _move_ with the music.

Then the music starts. Phichit whirls into his dance, bringing out sunlight and smiles and pegasi. He dances like he wants to shout to the world how beautiful skating is, how fun and free. He skates as if he owns the rink and he’s proud of it. He dances the way sunlight glitters over the water on the first day of summer, the way sunlight seems to sneak into summer festivals with the firecrackers.

Phichit’s dance is the kind Yuuri imagines when he needs a reminder to smile again, an invitation to walk with a boy who seems to embody the sun.

And then, just as brilliantly as it started, the dance ends with Phichit’s final pose and Phichit breathing as if he danced a hundred dances in one day.

The silence that follows is almost deafening in a way, it burrows into Yuuri’s ears, trying to block out his heartbeat.

He and Phichit watch the royal family eagerly, anxiously, for any sign of approval.

Prince Viktor just shrugs.

King Mikhail sighs. “Call in the next one. Our apologies, Prince Phichit, for calling you all the way here.”

Yuuri’s chest drowns, trying to pull tears out of his eyes, but he keeps his eyes on Phichit. This is his friend’s moment.

Phichit doesn’t show any obvious signs of disappointment but he stands too straight, too tall, for someone who always insists on acting the opposite of a prince. “No need, your highness. It was my pleasure to see your beautiful kingdom and showcase my work to you. Please don’t hesitate to call on any of the crafters in my kingdom if you need us. We only wish the best for the Ice Kingdom.”

He bows low, ready to skate back to Yuuri, when another voice says, “Wait.”

Another person, one that Yuuri didn’t notice, sits up from his chair by the far corner. Actually, Yuuri honestly didn’t notice the small audience gathered there, all nobles and celebrities. The reflected light from all the statues and crystal made it difficult to see, especially when Yuuri wears glasses.

“Did you have something to add, Duke Plisetsky?” Queen Elvira raises her brow.

Oh. _Oh_. Yuuri forgot that Yuri Plisetsky was Ice Nobility. He recognizes him from skating competitions like the Crafter-Arts Championships. Yuuri’s always been a fan of how Yuri Plisetsky’s skating seems to be an ever growing aggressive monster, more passionate than Yuuri could ever hope to be.

“You,” Duke Yuri points, ignoring decorum, “You’re Katsuki Yuuri, right? The best skater in the Nippon province of the Sun Kingdom?”

“Uh…” Yuuri feels his brain short-circuit at the fact that _the Yuri Plisetsky_ knows who he is.

“Yes,” Phichit answers for him, a hand clapping his shoulder. “He’s my good friend and travel companion. A _very_ talented skater. He inspires me every day.”

“Oh my god, Phichit, don’t say that,” Yuuri whispers to him.

“What? I’m getting you an in with your idol!”

“Will you be skating then?” Duke Yuri demands like a cat with trapped prey.

“Uh… well… I don’t have music…”

“That can be taken care of,” King Mikhail interrupts. “We have musicians on hand that can play any piece you wish, as long as it’s in their repertoire.”

“Well, maybe—”

“It is,” Duke Yuri nods. “Katsuki’s last performance included a rendition of _Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence_ —” how does he know this, _how_ , “—by a sun pianist Ryuichi Sakamoto _,_ our musicians do a passable version of that piece. Katsuki should still remember that routine if he came unprepared. Make him dance that one.”

“But I—”

“Please,” the King and Queen look at him, “any dance could help our son.”

Yuuri wants to refuse, he really _really_ wants to refuse. He can’t see, the room is spinning, everyone’s voices overlap over his own. And yet he doesn’t seen the King and Queen of the Ice Kingdom at this moment, he doesn’t see a menacing Duke Yuri. No, he sees his parents, sitting worried by his bedside when he gets sick or locks himself in the bathroom. He sees Mari-neesan ready to punch anyone who looks at him wrong.

He sees Prince Viktor looking at him blankly, as if he’s a new specimen to open up. He sees a younger prince, laughing in the snow.

“A-alright… I… I’ll skate.”

He moves forward as if he has shackles on his feet.

*

“Are you sure about this,” Phichit asks, passing him his skates. Suddenly Yuuri’s very glad he insists on travelling everywhere with a pair of skates in case he needs to practise. “I know you didn’t want to do this. Just say the word, Yuuri, and we can leave. It won’t affect diplomacy at all, I swear.”

Yuuri doubts that. He’s not sure if he should feel flattered or worried that Phichit would put international relations at stake if Yuuri told him to.

“I-it’s fine. I’ve… I’ve skated this b-before… and…” and it’s a routine that Yuuri’s actually proud of. He still flubs the jumps, he still feels like a mess on the ice when he has to face an audience, but this is a routine he choreographed himself. And for once, he was brave enough to pick the music. It got him his first gold during the provincial championships and third during the nationals.

Just deep breaths. Close his eyes. Don’t look at the royal family and he’ll be okay. He’s not being scored, he just… has to try to skate something unique enough to break Prince Viktor’s curse when hundreds and hundreds of more talented skaters than him have tried and failed, no pressure, just—

“Yuuri, breathe,” Phichit puts his hands on Yuuri’s face. “I can call this off anytime, just say the word…”

Yuuri shakes his head, closes his eyes, and skates to the rink.

“I’m ready,” he hears himself say, eyes still closed, mind still racing.

There’s a long pause, before he hears Duke Yuri informing them that this is normal (oh great, news of Yuuri’s incompetence is so great that even the _Ice Kingdom_ knows about it), Katsuki always skates blind, and then, hesitantly, he hears the tender notes of a soft piano creeping into the air.

The notes tip-toe in the air, like the first bits of snow drifting in the air before tentatively touching the grass. They hover over and over, until joined by a shaky violin and the snow becomes more steady, _the notes_ become more steady and Yuuri just gives himself into the music.

He’s a snowflake, entering in first winter, wondering if he can join the others in the snowfall. (Don’t think about the curse.) He’s clumsy and awkward, his designs aren’t as beautiful as the others, but he falls with them, in this lonely little country, and he whispers good night to the grass before he becomes a great storm. (Don’t think about it.) Yuuri can see it, this little snowflake becoming braver, (don’t think,) and then rushing through a storm, trying to maintain its shape, (don’t,) trying to move through this onslaught of emotions it doesn’t know well.

He jumps, (please don’t—) falls, but keeps up his momentum. He is the snow storm, he is a force to watch. He can channel all his anxieties, his fears onto the ice into something to remember, he can, he can, he—

Yuuri makes the mistake of opening his eyes, of seeing Prince Viktor’s face.

It’s completely blank.

Bored, even.

And Yuuri stumbles. Falls. Forgets the entire routine completely.

He can barely remember what Phichit says to the royal family after that. Only barely feels Phichit’s hand on his back as they rush away from the throne room, only feels Phichit’s chest as the Sun Prince hugs him close.

“—so sorry, Yuuri, you don’t have to do that again—” he hears, he wishes he could believe.

But Prince Viktor’s blank face refuses to leave his mind.

*

Later, Yuuri seeks refuge in the nearest bathroom. Cries. Hates himself for crying when so many others have failed too, why should Yuuri be in pain for that. What was Yuuri expecting? How arrogant to believe that he might be special, that he might be able to help. He should think of how much pain the Prince must be in from the curse instead, he should think of Phichit’s disappointment.

Duke Yuri walks in and sneers.

“You should retire already, if you’re the best the Sun Kingdom has to offer.”

*

Phichit tells Yuuri that they’ll return to the Sun Kingdom in the morning.

“I’ll even ask Mum if you can stay at the palace for the rest of the week. If not, I’ll just come with you to Hasetsu,” Phichi laughs as if Yuuri didn’t give the worst performance of his life.

At this point, bodyguards are just stationed at Hasetsu 24/7 in case the Sun Prince wants to visit Yuuri. They’re lucky that everyone in Hasetsu keeps things quiet.

“You did well, Yuuri. It wasn’t fair of them to ask you to skate when you weren’t prepared to. I know how you need to get into the mood before you perform.”

“Right…” Yuuri answers, feeling nothing at all.

“Hey,” Phichit sits next to him, nudging their shoulders together, “want to stay in and order pizza? We can watch movies! Oh, maybe they have a rerun of the _King and the Skater!_ ”

With a watery laugh, Yuuri nods. Anything to stop thinking.

*

Yuuri ducks out of the hotel room as soon as Phichit falls asleep. He knows he should stay, anything could happen to Phichit, but there are bodyguards stationed at their door, and they’re familiar with Yuuri’s eccentricities. They know that when he’s anxious, he’ll find the nearest rink.

The Ice Kingdom is filled with rinks, with pathways of pure ice for children to slide on if they’re free. Probably why the trend for children is to wear knee and elbow pads when they’re young in Ice Country. Yuuri though, he loves finding ice just around the corner, a patch for him to be free and himself.

But he doesn’t want to skate where anyone can see him. No. He goes a bit further, to a patch of frozen river, and laces up his skates. Then he just lets himself breathe and _be_.

Yuuri breathes in the cold air and lets his thoughts scatter across the snow.

*

He skates the way he does when he wants to cry, when he wants the world to fade away, and his head to be filled with music alone. He skates like he’s become the air itself, like crafting doesn’t matter anymore, like he’s surrendered his body to movement. He’s free. _Stay Close To Me,_ his body weaves into the routine like putting on an old blanket and snuggling into its comfort, _Stay Close To Me and Never Leave…_

*

Clapping fills the air. Yuuri nearly falls over again.

There, standing by the river, dressed in an expensive coat and sunglasses, is Prince Viktor.

 


End file.
